Larryboy and the Emperor of Envy
Larryboy and the Emperor of Envy is the first book of the Larryboy chapter books. It was released August 27, 2002. Plot The story starts out with an odd happening at the Veggie Valley Elementary School, The Teacher Mr. Asparagus is acting weird. When Mr. Asparagus tells the students to put all of their Milk Money into a bag and then count to one million while he hides, and then to go find him, LarryBoy plungers though the window and reveals that it was the Milk Money Bandit in a Mask. Somewhere else in Bumblyburg, the "Emperor", an evil Cherry Tomato is plotting against Bumbyburg with his new, evil, "Envy Formula." The Emperor of Nepoleon Crime and other Bad Stuff, and his two sweet-potato henchmen Frank and the Fourth-wall breaking Jessie, plan to have everyone in Bumblyburg taste this formula which will make them automatically envious. And then the envy will make them super-weak. At the Daily Bumble Bob is mad due to the fact that there is a big story at Mr Slushie's. For it is having "Mr. Slushie's Slushie Slurping Contest" and that he will have to drink slushies (not his favorite drink) to get the story. Larry The Janitor's Mop rings as Alfred tells him that he found out on BNN (Bumblyburg News Network) that The Emperor Of Neploleon Crime and Other Bad Stuff has been spotted outside of prison and in Bumblyburg. While everyone is waiting for Mr. Slushie's to open, The Emperor uses his super-power (the ability to shrink miniscule size when he holds his breath) and squeeze under the door to let Frank and Jessie in. He grows to normal size and Frank pours the Envy Formula into the Slushie dispenser. Everyone goes inside to drink some slushies and to win the contest. Even the police officers...the whole town! After they've all drank some, they found out that Herbert has won the contest! Then, Wally says that he wishes he had a trophy like that. Others agree and then Vicki randomly says she wishes that she had a better camera. People follow her and start yelling random things they want (e.g. A Cool LarryBoy action figure, to be grown up, to have a better police force) The Emperor comes in and claims he is taking over the city with his "Army" (Or...just Frank and Jessie) The police can't fight him and Larry goes and changes into his LarryBoy costume. The Emperor asks if there is anything LarryBoy really wishes he had and LarryBoy remembers the other night in SuperHero Class where "American Pie" had such a cool shield and claims that. LarryBoy finds out he is much too weak to fight the Emperor and they are all taken to Prison. At Prison, They stock the cells with tainted slushies to make sure the affect stays put. Alfred calls LarryBoy and says that he is going to investigate Mr. Slushie's and see what is going on. While that is going on, LarryBoy and the rest of Bumblyburg get more and more envious. While Bumblyburg is locked away,the Emperor and his "Army" use a massive gigantic crusher to make all of the buildings fit the evil Cherry Tomato's short size. Alfred goes into the shrunk Mr. Slushie's and takes a sample of the tainted drinks. Alfred calls LarryBoy and tells him he has discovered that the drinks had the formula in them and LarryBoy tries not to be envious and, with the help of cellmates Junior and Bob, plungers the keys and gets out of there. He tries to battle the Emperor and the sweet-potatoes and almost succeeds using a new gadget, a plunger that fires to the ground and fire two more plungers from a pole that comes out of it to capture Frank and Jessie. The Emperor tries to trick LarryBoy, and after pushing LarryBoy too far, he admits that it would be cool to have a magic hammer, like another one of his classmates have. Bob and Junior stay at the cell as Junior agonizes on how bad it is to be a kid...wanting to be older. Bob encourages Junior and finally Junior is strong again. He escapes the cell and tries to help LarryBoy LarryBoy is put under the massive crusher and Junior sees him getting smashed. Junior tells LarryBoy how to become strong again and LarryBoy escapes. He fires a plunger at a billboard of Mr. Slushies and captures the Sweet-Potatoes. The Emperor tries to escape by shrinking and LarryBoy takes a mini-vacuum to suck him back up. The villains are taken to prison. After all of the mishaps, the doctors get rid of the envy formula, the buildings are getting restored, and it seems to be working out fine. Junior says they have all learned a valuable lesson, and LarryBoy comes up with various odd lessons (e.g. "Don't Mess around with Larryboy!" or "Free slushies aren't all they are cracked up to be") LarryBoy gets into the Larry-Plane and flies into the sky where the story ends. Category:Books